Gormiti Spirits of Nature Unleashed
by Quinto-Guardian
Summary: its been six months since the princes defeated Magor, their kingdoms are starting to co-operate, and peace finally returned to the island, but that peace was only temporary when they learn magor is still alive and the discovery of the lost six tribes, the return of the Ancient Guardians, New lords and a Prophecy of a Gormiti who can control all the elements...
1. Characters

Gormiti Spirits of Nature Unleashed

Heroes:

Agrom

Noctis

Piron

Tasaru

Soleanna

Yvaine

Ombra-ni

Glacieall

Zapus

Cyro

Antagonists:

Magor

Lava Gormiti

and more...


	2. Prologue

Gormiti Spirits of Nature Unleashed

Prologue

_a long long time ago,there a land called the Island of Gorm existed where the most beauty of nature grew, there lived creatures known as Gormiti,a peace and nature-loving people,Many believed the Gormiti were divided in to Five tribes:Earth, Air, Water,Forest, and Fire but in truth, there were ten Vital Elements created by the Elemental Spirits that made up the Gormiti which means there are Ten Tribes:Earth, Air, Water, Forest, Fire, Light, Darkness, Ice, Thunder and Metal._

_Earth Tribe:Strong and Righteous as Rocks, Children of Mother Earth_

_Air Tribe:Agile and Cheerful as Birds, Guardians of the Clouds_

_Water Tribe:Cunning and Quick as Fish, Warriors of the Sea_

_Forest Tribe:Wise and Tough as Trees, Protectors of the Woods_

_Fire Tribe:Courageous and Powerful as Dragons, Masters of the Flames_

_Light Tribe:Noble and Just as Angels, Rulers of the Stars_

_Dark Tribe:Mysterious and Mystical as Shadows, Watchers of the Night_

_Ice Tribe:Spiritual and Deep as Snow, Survivors of the Cold_

_Thunder Tribe:Swift and Stealth as Lightning, Riders of the Storms_

_Metal Tribe:Intellectual and Hard as Steel, Creators of Civilization_

_The Tribes lived together in peace, harmony and co-operation under the fair rule of the Spirit of Gorm .the Spirit of Gorm is the one who is responsible for all the life and power in Gorm, The Spirit of Gorm is so powerful with unimaginable Powers over the whole island, the Spirit is a woman known as the Glass Empress, her majesty's main power source is a forged crystal known as the Heart of Gorm, all the power and Life-Force runs through it and it is the one that keeps the Kingdoms together, and it is connected to the the Orbs of Gorm, the Orbs are what forged the Heart with their power,each orb is kept in each kingdom in an elemental temple, each orb gives strength and life to each kingdom, the orbs were created by the Elemental Spirits when Gorm was created, the orbs' powers are what forged the Heart and harness it's power since the beginning of time, that is when Gorm came to life, rumor if the orbs were ever destroyed, the kingdoms would lose they're powers forever. When the kingdoms formed each was left with a creature to protect it, these creatures came to be known as the Ancient Guardians. Gorm had lived in peace ever since...but that peace was threatened and would not last long, an evil Fire Gormiti Known as Magor, who was the ruler of the Fire Kingdom, but he wanted more, he wanted to rule ALL of Gorm, to overthrow Glass Empress and Become the Spirit of Gorm, in order to do that, he needed to possess the Heart of Gorm, but before he could..._

_There rose against him great champions known as the Lords of Nature, rulers and the greatest defenders of their kingdoms including Magor's youngest brother, Fire Lord Pyros who had been given the Fire Throne upon realizing the treachery of his eldest brother, The Lords were led and beneficed by a mysterious being known as the Old Sage, he also happens to be Magor's younger brother and older brother to Lord Pyros. The Lords fought fearlessly against Magor and his minions, the Lava Gormiti, evil versions of the Fire Gormiti,along with the Lords were the Ancient Guardians, the battle was hard and the results were that the Heart of Gorm was shattered, it broke into ten shards, known as the Gorm Stones, the shattering led to the separation of the kingdoms and the mysterious disappearance of the five kingdoms:Light, Darkness, Ice, Thunder and Metal which led to believing there are only five tribes and each Lord has a stone with them so that no one like Magor could get their hands on such power, Magor was defeated and immediately dealt with by the Lords, they send him deep into the Underworld that which led to the destruction of his body and the imprisonment of his Dark soul. Soon the Ancient Guardians have mysteriously disappeared and haven't been seen then..._

_To ensure the Safety and Peace of Gorm, the Kingdoms built large Walls separating each other, believing it is the only way to keep peace on Gorm and thus lose contact with each other and the kingdoms nearly forgotten the existence of the others. The Lords of Nature then became the greatest heroes of the Island of Gorm, and the Gorm Stones were passed down in their families for generations, waiting for the new Lords of Nature to be born knowing that magor's ambition is so strong that he'll be back for revenge. 3,000 years later the Peace has lasted, but it will be soon over, when the Lords of Gorm reborn. throughout the years there had been told a prophecy that a Gormita would be born with the ability to control ALL the Elements including the ultimate element Quintessence known to be as the Forbidden Power will rise with the Lords to Defeat magor once and for all, legend says this Gormita is known as the Elemental and it is connected to the Spirit of Gorm,the Heart and the Orbs of Gorm and he or she is the Great Bridge of both Spirits and Gormiti, keeping balance between Good and Evil in the world and defeat evil..though many believe this is Rumor and no such Gormita can control all elements...but maybe..just maybe...this soon-to-be-born Gormita is not a rumor after all...its been 3,000 years since the great battle and the silence in the kingdoms will soon be over and the Great kingdoms walls are growing weak and will soon break down, and the Lords of Nature will be reborn, and Magor will soon rise and the Ancient Guardians are rumored to have returned, perhaps the Elemental would be born. And now our story begins..._

* * *

**okay guys here it is the prologue I hope you like it sorry I hadnt post anything in a while cuz I was busy posting my gormiti drawings on deviantART, you guys should check out my drawings, which are the OCs here in the story, I still have the same username on deviantART like in Fanfiction, I'm serious guys you should check them out and plzzzz review this prologue, I promise I'll continue writing the story, so plz review.**


End file.
